


To Follow, And Yet To Lead

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: LotR Drabbles [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, Racing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Borgil (star): to follow and to lead





	

Legolas jumped through the trees, chuckling madly as the boy below him giggled, racing him. Since he had come to Rivendell and met this little human child he had become enamored with him. It hadn't taken the four-year-old long to pick up a liking for the golden hair Legolas possessed, easily winning over the elf's pride to pull on the locks.

He had yet to grow tired of the child constantly attached to one part of him or another. He was always following him. It was fun, even entertaining when he would re-attach himself to Elrond who, without any flicker of emotion, would tote the boy around on his leg.

But tonight, tonight they raced. The boy had grown adapt to keeping up with the long strides of the elves and had grown quick on his feet. Admittedly, he only won if Legolas wanted him to win, which was all the time. Like now.

As they approached the finish line where the twins mercilessly booed him and cheered on their little brother, Legolas tripped, tumbling from the branches in a surprisingly graceful heap.

Estel crossed the finish line laughing, two doting brothers immediately congratulating him as Legolas smothered his mirth, trying his best to act indignant.

He looked up and through the branches he caught sight of Borgil, shining through the leaves. Blue eyes locking onto a giggling bundle, Legolas grinned. Borgil was perfect for this child. He would follow for now, but later, he would lead.  



End file.
